Azeite
by Aramati
Summary: Portugal convidou Brasil para uma refeição em sua casa. Brasil fica impressionado com a quantidade de azeite que o outro usa em suas receitas, mas o lusitano lhe mostra o quanto azeite lhe sabe bem. "Isso foi estranhamente interessante, pervertido e com final fofo." — The Painted Doll, beta.


"_Isso foi estranhamente interessante, pervertido e com final fofo._"

— **The Painted Doll**, beta.

**Este é um presente para a minha musa inspiradora Lau, a pessoa que me fez amar Portugal.**

Agradecimentos especiais à Unadia (The Painted Doll) por ser uma ótima beta e ao povo do grupo Nyah! Fanfiction ~ Escritores e Leitores ~ por me darem apoio e me ajudarem a sair do bloqueio que esse ship me causou.

* * *

Assim que chegou o brasileiro já foi entrando na casa sem cerimonia. Sentia-se à vontade, como se aquele fosse seu segundo lar. Seguindo um som de faca trabalhando acompanhado de um cantarolar encontrou o dono da casa ocupado na cozinha.

Luciano ficou recostado na batente da porta observando admirado os movimentos precisos do Afonso, enquanto este cortava, raspava, mexia panela, descascava legumes e administrava temperos.

Finalmente o mais velho de deu conta da presença do outro.

— Oh pah, vieste cedo.

— Não queria esperar mais para te ver, Fonfon.

Afonso sorriu sem jeito com as palavras do jovem. Lhe deu um selinho como cumprimento e voltou a se concentrar na salada que preparava.

— Pensei que você não gostasse de serviço doméstico.

— E não gosto, oras, mas cozinhar é dif'rente.

O brasileiro se sentou do outro lado da mesa e observou atencioso o trabalho do outro. Reparou na grande quantidade de óleo que este usava em todos os pratos.

— Não vai se afogar no azeite, velho.

Afonso apenas riu.

— Sério cara. Se gosta tanto assim disso por que não toma puro de uma vez?

— Não digas besteiras, tu bem sabes que o azeite é um complemento, como se fosse um tempero. Serve para ressaltar o sabor mas não presta para ser consumido puro. — Portugal ditava didaticamente, atento ao seu serviço.

Brasil cerrou os olhos desacreditando a explicação do português. Pegou uma garrafa de azeite de oliva Galo que esta sobre a mesa e a analisou curiosamente. Então a segurou no alto deixando derramar na boca.

— Que estas a fazer!

Afonso puxou a garrafa do rapaz fazendo com que o óleo se espalhasse pelo rosto deste.

Luciano lambia ao redor dos lábios e fez uma careta. O mais velho resmungou um pouco e então se acalmou. Observou o jovem com a cara toda betumada e achou graça. O outro riu também.

— Acho que agora tô bem temperado, né?

— Deve de estar ainda mais gostoso do que já és.

Luciano se sentiu desnudo com o olhar que Afonso lhe direcionava. O lusitano se aproximou dele e, segurando suavemente seu queixo, começou a lhe lamber o rosto. Passou a língua pela bochecha deslizando até os lábios, dando umas voltas até terminar num beijo voluptuoso.

— Delicia~

O jovem corou enquanto era acariciado e tinha sua camisa sendo removida.

— Fonfon…

— Acho que falta mais tempero.

Portugal beijou Brasil, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, derramou uma boa quantidade do azeite no pescoço deste. O óleo desceu pelas costas e peito do rapaz.  
O mais velho então o atacou no pescoço com lambidas, beijos e chupões. Deslizou até o ombro onde mordeu com gosto. Deixou uma trilha de saliva cruzando a de azeite rumo ao peito, dando voltas ao redor dos mamilos, onde provocou com aponta da língua e deu uma leve chupada que foi respondida com um gemido baixo.

Desceu mais, deslisando junto os dedos que ajudavam a espalhar o azeite pelo tronco bem definido. Sorriu ao ver a ereção do rapaz. Com a ajuda da boca tirou a bermuda e a cueca que ele usava. Derramou um pouco mais de azeite no umbigo dele e seguiu a lambidas pelo "caminho da felicidade". Se agachou chegando ao membro rijo. Brincava com os testículos e ao redor da base para só então tomá-lo por inteiro na boca.

A esta altura Luciano se escorava na mesa, e já quase não tinha mais forças para conter os gemidos. O toque quente e oleoso da boca de Afonso lhe dava maravilhosas sensações. Olhou para baixo, observando o europeu se movimentando pra frente e pra trás enquanto acariciava seu membro com a língua.

Então aqueles intensos olhos verdes olharam para cima, o encarando. O sul-americano se arrepiou, sentiu sua respiração falhar e o ambiente ficar vários graus mais quente. Suas expressão de desejo e seus movimentos provocantes estavam enlouquecendo o outro.

Em um momento o gajo parou, fazendo o rapaz soltar um suspiro de protesto.

— Vamos lá, solte-se. Quero ouvir-te!

Afonso derramou um pouco mais de azeite nas costas do moreno. Espalhou o líquido com a mão massageando a bunda e a coxa bem torneada. Voltou a chupá-lo enquanto acariciava entre as nádegas, lubrificando todo o caminho.

Com o membro inteiro na boca, o mais velho massageou os testículos de Luciano com uma mão e o penetrou com a outra. Logo foi para o segundo dedo, sempre se focando no ponto certo e tirando gemidos altos do garoto.

— A-Afonso, eu… já...

O brasileiro não se conteve mais e se derramou na boca do outro que o olhava sorrindo enquanto lambia a cabeça do membro.

Luciano estava hipnotizado com a cena. Fechou os olhos para sair do transe e sorriu.

— Mas você é mesmo um velho safado.

— Não te vejo reclamar.

Respondeu o português enquanto se levantava. Acariciou o rosto rapaz, este inclinava a cabeça em resposta ao toque. Olhou-o intensamente nos olhos.

— Quero mais.

O jovem então se arrepiou, e foi inundado por uma onda de desejo. Sentiu as mãos do mais velhos desbravarem sua intimidade enquanto este o virava contra a mesa. Se segurou na mesa e soltou suspiros enquanto a língua quente descia pelas suas costas fazendo suaves curvas até chegar no vale entre suas nádegas.

Afonso deu pequenas mordidas na parte interna das coxas enquanto brincava com o polegares na entrada de Luciano. Afastou as pernas dele e o penetrou com a língua, fazendo o rapaz ficar tenso por um instante. Então o lusitano se levantou deslizando as mãos nos músculos fortes do garoto, abriu as próprias calças e pincelou seu membro na entrada do outro.

— E tu, queres isto?

— Que-quero, Afonso. Quero você.

O português abraçou a cintura do moreno enquanto o penetrava lentamente liberando suspiros de ambos. Beijou-lhe as costas e mordiscou seu pescoço, lambuzando-se mais no óleo. Gemeu ao chegar ao final, sentia bater no fundo do brasileiro que rebolava envergado sobre a mesa.

Parou um instante deixando o corpo do outro se acomodar com a intrusão. Retirou lentamente seu membro, sem sair por completo, e tornou a entrar levemente mais rápido. A cada movimento ia mais rápido, nesse vai e vem logo já estava em um ritmo acelerado.

Afonso abraçou o peito do rapaz, apoiou o rosto em sua nuca e gemia baixo no ritmo do próprio movimento. O hálito quente do português e seus gemidos ao pé do ouvido davam arrepios de prazer ao jovem Luciano, que sentia aquele prazer estranho de entregar-se.

Uma das mãos do mais velho deslizou pelo abdômem abaixo até alcançar o membro novamente ereto e pulsante do outro. Iniciou uma masturbação intensa naquela parte ainda sensível e puxou o cabelo do rapaz para trás em um movimento violento.

O ritmo era intenso. O mais velho segurou o rosto do garoto e lhe mordeu o pescoço. Os gemidos se misturavam ao som dos corpos se chocando e da mesa se arrastando pelo chão azeitado. Um clamava pelo nome do outro. Afonso agarrou os quadris escorregadios de Luciano com força enquanto este se esticava por completo sobre o móvel.

O jovem sentiu uma contração familiar em seu baixo ventre. Suas pernas amoleceram. A sensação tomou conta de seu corpo e foi expelida de seu corpo sob a forma de um gemido mais alto e sêmen. Mal aguentava ficar em pé.

Portugal sentiu-se arrepiar ao ouvir a voz do brasileiro naquela forma. Acelerou o ritmo um instante e relaxou seu tesão. Com um urro juntou-se ao êxtase do outro se derramando dentro dele.

O suor escorria pelos seus corpos levando o azeite consigo. A respiração pesada e descompassada dos dois vinha como um atestado de satisfação. Deslizaram juntos até o chão com seus corpos abraçados, podiam sentir a forte batida do coração um do outro.

Afonso mordiscou a orelha do garoto e sussurrou:  
— Afogar-me em óleo não é assim tão mal.

Luciano riu e o português continuou.  
— Amo-te.  
— Também amo você. — virou-se para selar sua confissão com um beijo lento.


End file.
